Insert funny title here
by pen names r us
Summary: ONESHOT. Ian gets in to a bit of trouble when he's bored. Serves him right for snopping in other peoples stuff.


I'm on a roll it seems. This is two stories I've uploaded in one night. I haven't done that in ages. I should be working on the other stories but it seems that my imagination has grown bored with them for the moment so you are all going to have to make do with what you got.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

Ian was bored.

Since the others had left for the tournament he didn't have any one to talk to (or annoy if you ask the opinions of the others) or play on the Xbox with. There is only so many times you can thrash an invading alien force before getting bored.

He was currently slumped on the sofa randomly flicking through channels trying to find something that was at least half decant and not a re-run. His fingers stopped. On the screen was a high light of the tournament so far. With a agitated groan he pushed himself of the sofa and shuffled towards the T.V. The last thing he saw on the screen before he switched it off was Tyson's cheesy grin. He turned to see what else there was he could do. He could study, after all that was the main reason he wasn't with his team. Ian hadn't passed some of his exams, therefore this meant he had to miss the tournament so he could 'study'. Stupid teachers. They had been the ones who had suggested it and Mr.Dickinson (who was sort of looking after them) had agreed with them and asked (in a slight threatening way according to Tala)his teamto make sureIan stayed behind to catch up on his studies. Stupid interfering old man.

Grumbling he left the living room and went to the kitchen. Before they left his friends went shopping and bought him everything he could possibly ever want to eat. Stopping in front of the fridge he pulled the door open. Purple eyes scanned the shelves for a snack. They stopped at the top shelf and narrowed.

The top shelf belonged to Bryan. That was the rule of this household. Anyone to touch the stuff on this shelf will have a very painful experience when the lilac haired teen found out.

A smirk crossed Ian features. His brain seemed to be thinking like this:

Bryan wasn't here.

It's alcohol!

Bryan wouldn't be here for a while.

It's alcohol!

Bryan wouldn't be here to hurt me for taking his stuff.

It's alcohol!

Take a look at the shelf.

It's alcohol!

Take what's on the shelf.

It's alcohol!

If its noticeable that's it's gone replace it.

It's alcohol!

Plenty of time till Bryan returns so whatever it is will be easy to replace.

A grin spread across his features and he went to grab a chair. Being so short he needed a little help to get to the 'forbidden shelf'. Climbing up on the chair he turned to face... a boring grey, plastic box. With a frown he pulled it out of the fridge and scanned the rest of the shelf.

No alcohol!

Muttering about the let down he looked at the box in his hands. What was so special about this that Bryan threatened people with death if they so much as touched it? He lifted it to his ear and shock it slightly. Something rattled. Raising an eyebrow he started to pull the lid off. Fingers slipped from under the lid and smacked him in the mouth. Growling he lifted the box to eye level. The lid seemed to be stuck down. Ian frowned. What was in this box that was so special that Bryan had stuck the lid down?

Hopping off the chair Ian slammed the box on the table. He left the box for a moment than came back with his trusted pen knife. Flicking through the blades he finally chose one. Easing it under the lid he carefully tried to push it off. Careful not to break the box (no need to provide evidence that he touched the box) he slid the blade through whatever it was that Bryan had used to stick down the lid. With a satisfied grin he pulled out his blade and placed it on the table. Picking up the plastic box he started to pull off the lid. When it was half off something exploded and covered his face and shoulders in white shaving foam. He carefully wiped the foam away from his eyes and looked down at the box. On the bottom of the lid was this:

"I told you not to touch my stuff Midget!"

With an angry sigh Ian put the box on the table and went to get cleaned up. Even though Bryan was probably hundreds of miles away he was still able to get one over onIan.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

I finish.


End file.
